The Ups and Downs of Love
by SoleilBleu
Summary: This is just another H/D story with the only difference from most other stories like it beiong that it actually makes sence. The characters don't just wake up one morning and find themselves in love with their enemy. It isn't PG-13 just yet but might be i
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A/N: Hey y'all, this is the first chapter of my fourth fic and I must say that I think that this will be my best one so far. Now, I absolutely love H/D stories, not to mention G/D stories so here's my attempt at a Hermione/Draco fic. During the story I'll be switching the POVs from Hermione's to Draco's several times so I'll try to make it so you don't get confused. I hope you enjoy reading it, cause I know I'll enjoy writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing associated with Harry Potter nor do I claim to. I am not making a dime on this story or any others that I have written so there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sit down at the noisy Gryffindor table for breakfast and chatting casually when Draco Malfoy struts into the Grand Hall accompanied by his two companions Crabbe and Goyle.  
"You know, it was such a lovely day until I spotted a speck of mud amongst the beautiful tapestry that is Hogwarts, good morning Hermione." Draco added with a smirk as Goyle and Crabbe chuckled dimwittedly, clearly not understanding a word of what he had said yet were simply laughing by habit.  
"Oh piss off, Malfoy" spat Ron.  
"You first" retorted Draco.  
So Malfoy walked away clearly pleased with himself yet something was nagging at his insides, Why does Hermione always choose to remain silent?! She has no idea how much that irritates me, and for that I am thankful. But for once, just once I'd at least like to touch a nerve. Oh well, another day, another insult. So he continued to walk down to the Slytherin table where he busied himself with a few strips of bacon yet all too often found his gaze wandering back to Hermione. She doesn't even acknowledge me, wait, what am I saying? I don't do this to get attention, I do it to hold up the family honor, to make sure that there is still pride in the word pureblood, but mainly because my father would be very displeased if I ever did otherwise but surely I'm not doing this for attention from a little mudblood!? No of course not, so why do I often find myself waiting for that witty retort that I crave, that I thrive on.   
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^^*^^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**  
( When you see this line, the POV has changed)  
  
  
What goes on in his mind? I mean, every day, for crying' out loud. Its always mudblood this and pureblood that. One day I'm going to finally crack and give him a piece of my mind and-  
"This is some good toast eh Hermione?" Ron commented, interrupting Hermione's train of thought.  
"Huh, uh yeah, right" Hermione replied off-handedly   
" What's up with you Herm?" Harry inquired, " You've been acting all weird since Malfoy made that remark. You aren't letting him get to you are-  
" Of course not, I'm fine really. Well I've got to go."  
" What are you talking about? It's a Saturday."  
" I'm not feeling very well, I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey."  
"Ok, bye." said Harry uncertainly.  
With that Hermione left the table and swiftly walked out of the Grand Hall. Little did her friends know that she in fact had no intention of going to the hospital wing but instead she walked toward the library where she was often found buried among all the books. She had an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach thought; she had never lied to her friends before. What is happening to me? She thought to herself. Surely I'm not letting Malfoy get to me? Of course not, he means nothing to me. Nothing, absolutely nothing- She repeated this to herself silently over and over again trying to convince herself When she ran into who else but Malfoy.   
"Oh, sorry." She said grimly. She was about to keep walking when something Malfoy said made her turn around.  
"Look at what you've gotten on my shirt, mud." Malfoy said in a mock disgusted tone of voice.   
"How could you tell, with all the dirty work your father probably has you doing everything you own is dirty enough without me adding to it." Hermione spat. Draco stood there dumbfounded and utterly shocked at her spitfire stature.  
"Uh, um you know nothing about my father so don't claim to." He finished awkwardly.  
" Is that the best you could come up with? You're losing your touch" Hermione said without any drop in attitude.  
"Well, well, well. Someone's a little touchy today. Is the little mudblood having a bad day?" Malfoy finished regaining some of his sarcasm back.  
"You know what Malfoy, you call me a Mudblood one more time and I'll-  
"And you'll what?"  
"Forget it, you're not worth my time"  
" That's what I thought, Mudblood." Hermione slowly turned around walked up to Malfoy until she was only inches away from his face. She looked him dead in the eye and slapped him right across the face. Malfoy, at this point, was so absolutely shocked and so thoroughly amused that he did the first thing that popped into his mind, he kissed her. However, as suddenly as it happened, it ended. Malfoy stood there, shocked at his own actions, while Hermione stood there, halfway between anger and confusion.  
"Bye." And with that final word Malfoy turned and left Hermione standing there gawking, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. She stood there for what seemed like hours but was only twenty minutes or so, trying to figure out what had just happened. However, the only conclusion she came up with was, I really, need to lie down. So, almost automatically, she began to walk to her common room not really looking at where she was going yet seemed to be traveling on a sort of autopilot. When she found herself at her bedpost she did the only thing that seemed natural, she crawled into the bed, and instantaneously fell asleep. She was awoken, however, maybe three hours later by Harry, "Hey, Herm, wake up."  
" Wha, what? What time is it?" Hermione answered groggily. During a few moments of semi-consciousness she pondered over the reason why she had such a headache, the answer, however hit her with such a blow that all the confused, mixed-up feelings of a few hours earlier came rushing back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Payback

A/N: This is the second chapter of my fourth fic, The Ups and Downs of Love. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Herm, are you alright? We went to the Hospital Wing to see if you had gotten better"-  
  
"Wait, who's 'we'? Asked Hermione afraid of the answer.  
  
"Ron and I" Harry answered, "Who else?"  
  
"Oh, no one, I just thought...nothing"  
  
"Oh, ok. Well we were on our way to the Hospital wing when we met Pavati. She told us that you were asleep in your bed. Well Ron didn't believe her so he went on to the Hospital wing while I came here. Are you feeling better? You look terrible."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed a little rest."  
  
"Well it's lunch time. C'mon, Ron's probably saving us a seat. You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's go get some lunch, I'm starved."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What the hell did I just do?!?!?! I can't believe that I just kissed Hermione! What is wrong with me? First, I can't stop gazing at her during breakfast, and then I well, I don't even want to think about what I did next. I mean, I'm not even attracted to her in that way. I mean, she's not ugly but, wait, what am I saying, this is what she's doing to me this must be some sort of twisted curse she put on me when we, I mean I, wait, I mean, when our lips touched ^shudder^. Its making me into something I'm not, its making me…sappy ^another shudder^. But no, I'm not going to let her get away with it. I'm going to make her regret this day if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Oh, hi Crabbe, Goyle."  
  
"Uh, hey Draco. Where've you been, we've been looking all over for you. It's lunch time." said Crabbe  
  
"K, I'm starved"  
  
"Me too, I could eat an entire hippogriff. He he" replied Goyle.  
  
" I wouldn't put it past you." Draco said with a smirk  
  
"Heh heh…heh" chuckled Crabbe and Goyle dimly.  
  
Draco walked on towards the Dining Hall with his two companions by his side. He avoided Hermione's gaze, which wasn't very hard to do due to the fact that Hermione was trying not to look at him. Malfoy's pace quickened as he passed the Gryffindor table and walked to an unoccupied seat at the Slytherin table. He piled food on his plate only to find that he wasn't very hungry. I'll bet Hermione thinks that I'm just going to try and forget what happened. I'll bet she thinks that I won't be able to sleep or eat because of her. Ha! I'll show her, I'll show everyone that no one makes a fool of a Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, why aren't you eating" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about? Yes I am!" replied Draco quickly.  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
Malfoy began picking at his food obviously not very hungry, but he was not about to admit to his friends (or himself, for that matter) that he had lost his appetite over some mudblood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The one day I actually decide to stand up to Malfoy something like this happens. What in the world possessed Malfoy to kiss me? All these years spent teasing me and calling me names and all of a sudden he decides to kiss me!?!?!? I'll bet Malfoy was just playing a joke on me. I'll bet he thinks that I'll just roll over like some sort of love sick puppy. Well, he's got another thing coming.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oh, what? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."  
  
"Are you sure you're al right. You've been walking with this weird look on your face and you keep mumbling something about Mal-?"  
  
"Oh hi Ron! How are you?"  
  
"Hermione, where have you been? You said you were going to the nurse but you weren't there. What's up?"  
  
"I decided to go take a nap instead. Any way I'm feeling better now so let's just go get some lunch, I'm starved."  
  
"Alright." Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
They all walked off towards the Dining Hall where the rest of the school was chatting loudly as usual. However, there was one thing that caught Hermione's eye, Malfoy was bearly eating.  
  
What is with him?!?!? First he kisses me, now he's lost his appetite cause of it. Does this mean he likes me? Ha! Yeah, right. Wait, why do I care? Oh shit, he's got me thinking about him. Oh, great now he's got me swearing! Ok Hermione, pull yourself together. You're still the smartest girl in school. No way has some stupid boy got you thinking about him 24/7. Woah, one minute he's bearly touching his food next minute he stuffing his face. I'll bet he thinks that I'm going to lose my appetite over him. Oh, yeah, just watch.  
  
As soon as Hermione reached the table she piled mounds of mashed potatoes on her plate, drowned them with gravy, along with about a dozen chicken wings and a pile of peas. Harry and Ron watched in awe as she ate every last bite then gulped down 5 full goblets of pumpkin juice with grim satisfaction. They were even more amazed to see Malfoy doing the exact same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Try and make me lose my cool over some girl, will you. I'll show you. Like I'd stop eating just 'cause some worthless mudblood thinks she'll haunt my thoughts like some annoying banshee. Yeah, she's got another thing commin'! 


End file.
